


On The Bed

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia walks in on Clarke masturbating on her bed, and doesn't make her presence known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bed

Octavia sighed as she walked into Clarke's tent, annoyed that she was being Bellamy's messenger yet again. She stopped just after entering when she heard a breathy moan, she turned the corner and saw Clarke writhing on her bed. Instantly, Octavia's mouth went dry as she saw Clarke arched her back as she thrusted her fingers inside herself. Octavia wasn't sure what to do, so she just stayed rooted to the spot and watched on. Clarke's other hand now went to her breast and started teasing it, pulling at her erect nipple. By now Octavia could feel her panties had grown wet. It was obvious that Clarke was close to coming from the way Clarke's thighs started to tremble, but just before she did her eyes opened and she saw Octavia in the corner.

"Holy crap! Octavia...what...what the hell?!" Clarke cried.

"Don't stop on my account" Octavia exclaimed.

"What..." Clarke trailed off.

"I can see how close you are...you can finish it off" Octavia shrugged.

"Not really in the mood" Clarke replied.

"Maybe I can help with that" Octavia smirked, as she kneeled on Clarke's bed.

"What are you doing?" Clarke inquired, closing her legs tightly.

"Just let go, Griffin" Octavia insisted, as she pulled Clarke's legs apart and trailed her fingers down Clarke's thighs.

"We shouldn't..." Clarke stuttered.

"Really?" Octavia questioned, as she started teasing Clarke's lips apart.

"Um..." Clarke exclaimed, as Octavia slowly dipped her finger into Clarke.

"Wow, Clarke Griffin speechless, that's a first" Octavia grinned, as she curled her finger inside Clarke.

"G-God, I need...more" Clarke insisted.

"Like this?" Octavia asked, as she started brushing against Clarke's clit.

"Yeah" Clarke moaned.

"How about this?" Octavia queried, as she leaned down and licked down Clarke's soaking pussy.

"Fuck, yes!" Clarke stated.

Octavia quickly started licking into Clarke's pussy, feeling the girl's walls tighten around her tongue. When she felt Clarke squeeze her hips tighter, she moved so that she could suck on the Blonde's clit.

"Octavia! Oh God, yes, yes, oooooh" Clarke cried, as she came onto Octavia's face.

"Now I think it's my turn" Octavia smirked, as she pulled down her shorts and panties, seeing Clarke look at her with clear lust on her face.


End file.
